Kim Bauer
Kimberly "Kim" Bauer was a CTU Los Angeles employee and the daughter of federal agent Jack Bauer. She lived with Chase Edmunds and his daughter Angela for a time, and later dated Barry Landes. Before Day 1 Kim Bauer was born fifteen years before Day 1, the only child of Jack and Teri Bauer. Her father was a federal agent, and the job caused a lot of stress on her parents' marriage. Kim attended Santa Monica High School. During her sophomore year, Jack was asked by Teri to move out of the house and Kim blamed her mother for the separation. Six months later, Jack moved back in, but Kim remained resentful towards Teri. Day 1 Shortly after midnight, Kim snuck out of the house with Janet York. The two drove to Paladio Furniture where they met up with Dan Mounts and Rick Allen. After partying for a while, the guys offered to drive the girls home, but Kim began getting worried when they deliberately missed the turn onto her street. Janet started choking and fading in and out of consciousness, but Dan was unwilling to help her. The guys told Kim they needed her to go along with something for some people, and she reluctantly agreed. Dan stopped the van and forced Kim to call her mom by breaking Janet's arm with a crowbar. She told her mom she was at a party and would be home as soon as she could get a ride. Teri told her she was with Janet's dad, but Kim said Janet went for a walk and couldn't come to the phone. Kim said "I love you" as she hung up the phone, something she never said. Kim was forced back into the van and they drove off. Although both girls escaped, Kim was recaptured and taken to Ira Gaines, who held her and Teri Bauer in an attempt to control Jack Bauer. However, Rick and Jack were able to assist both women in an escape. After escaping Gaines, Kim and Teri were sent to a safe house which was later attacked by Mishko Suba and Jovan Myovic. Although they escaped, Kim and Teri were split up after a car crash and Kim went to visit Rick for help. As she was leaving Rick's house, Kim was held up by drug dealer Frank Allard. As other drug dealers arrived, Frank pulled out a gun. Unfortunately, the dealers turned out to be undercover police and everyone, including Kim, was arrested. Kim told the officers that she had nothing to do with the drug deal and that she was CTU Agent Jack Bauer's daughter. After some time in jail, the police confirmed her story and agreed to escort her to CTU Los Angeles. On the way, the car was attacked and the policemen killed. Kim was recaptured. She was taken to Victor Drazen where her father was also being held. Jack was allowed to leave, but Kim stayed with the Drazens. Jack later made a deal with the Drazens to trade Alexis Drazen for Kim. They agreed. Meanwhile, unknown to Jack, Kim escaped. She returned to CTU safely and embraced her father at the end of the day. Moments after the reunion, Jack found Teri Bauer shot and killed. Day 2 Neither Jack or Kim dealt well with Teri's death. Jack was inactive and listless, while Kim dropped out of school and took a job as a nanny. When Jack was called back to CTU on Day 2, his first response was to try to get Kim out of Los Angeles. He decided to return to CTU, but insisted that his daughter be evacuated as part of the price. He told her about the nuclear bomb and instructed her to tell no one else and get out of the city immediately. Kim did not respond to Jack's request, but found herself in serious trouble when she discovered Megan Matheson, her charge, was being abused by her father, Gary Matheson. She decided to take Megan with her, to escape both Gary and the bomb. However, their flight was complicated by the pursuit of Megan's father, and medical problems with Megan, who had a concussion. Eventually, Kim, her boyfriend Miguel, and Megan stole Gary's car, but when they were pulled over for speeding, the highway patrol officer noticed blood dripping from the trunk. Inside was the body of Carla Matheson, Megan's mother. Kim and Miguel were arrested on suspicion of murder and taken back to Los Angeles. While Miguel and Kim were being transferred to another station, Miguel started a fire which caused the crash of the transport vehicle. He was too injured to flee, but Kim was not. She ended up in a wilderness area and took refuge with a survivalist named Lonnie McRae. He told her the bomb had detonated, and took her to his fallout shelter. There, Kim discovered that Lonnie had lied, seeing that the television carried local newscasts and baseball games. She confronted Lonnie and he allowed her to leave. Kim hitchhiked out and borrowed a cell phone to contact CTU. There she was put in contact with Jack, who was flying the bomb to the Mojave Desert so that when it detonated, nobody would be hurt. Kim broke down when she realized her father would not be coming back, and apologized for her behavior. Jack told her that he loved her, and nothing was her fault. A couple hours later, Kim was at a convience store when it was robbed by a man named Ramon Garcia who then shot store owner Frank Davies. Kim was brought back into custody and cleared of the murder charge. Afterward, when she went to pack up her belongings at the Matheson residence, Gary reappeared, having shot her police escort. When he proved ready to kill her, Jack instructed her over the phone how to kill him. She shot Gary twice in the chest. Soon after, Kate Warner managed to earn Kim's trust and take her back to Jack. Kim ended the season in the arms of her father, who was going to a hospital for the treatment of the wounds inflicted on him during the day. She left the day understanding Jack better, and realizing her father still loved her, no matter what. She also realized that Jack had felt he had nothing to live for due to Teri's death and her choice to distance herself from him. She promised to take good care of him from then on. 24: The Game Kim started her internship for CTU Los Angeles during the time of the attempted assassination of Vice President Prescott. Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler were reluctant to allow her to stay during a time of crises, but analyst Sean Walker took her on to the tech wing. Tony and Michelle's apprehension proved accurate when Peter Madsen and a large number of thugs took over CTU while the field agents were preoccupied with a false nerve gas attack. Michelle escorted Kim to room M3, which served as a panic room during the event of a hostile takeover. After Jack and Tony arrived back at CTU's perimeter, Tony told Kim to encrypt the data files on the undercover CTU agents. Although Jack objected, Tony guided Kim through evading the guards and encrypting the files. Sean was killed despite Kim's efforts. To save Michelle, Kim turned herself in, but not before planting one tracking device on the hard drive and another on herself. Madsen and Joseph Sin-Chung took Kim hostage when CTU tactical teams stormed the building to regain their base. After Jack destroyed Madsen and Sin-Chung's helicopter, Madsen used Kim as a human shield. Sin-Chung's Plan B was called in, and the driver extracting them was none other than undercover CTU operative Chase Edmunds. Kim was taken to the abandoned water facility in Burbank, where Madsen used her as a bargaining chip. While Jack focused on finding Kim, Chase broke his cover to tell Kim to warn CTU. Kim had difficulty trusting Chase, but Chase gave her the model number of a technological item stolen from a laboratory. Under the guise of having to use the bathroom, with Chase covering for her, Kim snuck away and called CTU, exposing Madsen's plan to create artificial earthquakes. An hour after the call, Jack rescued Kim and directed Chase to stay undercover to recover the hard drive. Jack and Kim blasted their way out of Madsen's base and drove back to CTU. Kim stayed in Jack's office for the rest of the day in order to keep her safe from further harm. Day 3 ]] After the events of Day 2 and The Game, Kim seemed to change for the better. She obtained a GED and an A.A. in Computer Programming from Santa Monica College, and started working for CTU. There she met Chase Edmunds again, who is currently Jack's partner in the field. The two fell in love, but kept their relationship from Jack. During the events of Day 3, their affair was brought to his attention. Over the course of the day, she was also brought into another aspect of Chase's life - his daughter Angela. It was a sticking point, but one that they overcame. Kim was also treated rudely by Adam Kaufman and Chloe O'Brian, who both felt that she was incompetent and had only received the job because of her father. Kim also questioned Tony Almeida's competence, although he proved her wrong when he was questioned by Ryan Chappelle and Michelle Dessler. Later in the day, Kim volunteered to pose as Jane Saunders while the real Jane was being captured by CTU operatives to be used as leverage to try and capture Jane's father, terrorist mastermind Stephen Saunders. Kim and Chase left CTU after Day 3. Jack reported that they were living together and raising Angela in Valencia, California during Day 4. After Day 4 In order to protect her, Jack did not tell Kim that he had faked his death. Unknown to Kim, he also had Chloe O'Brian keep track of her and send him periodic reports on her life. After Jack's funeral, Kim did not return any of Audrey Raines' calls until Day 5. A year after Jack's "death," Chloe reported to Jack, although Kim had been heartbroken, she was starting to come to terms with it. Day 5 that her father is alive]] After Jack's "death," Kim became depressed and Chase left her. She was reunited with her father on Day 5 after receiving a phone call from Audrey Raines calling her back to CTU Los Angeles. Kim arrived at CTU with Barry Landes, a clinical psychologist who had helped her through her depression, and whom Jack regarded with instant dislike. Kim initially resented her father for not trusting her enough to let her know he was still alive, but Chloe O'Brian revealed to Kim that the four people who did know Jack had faked his death had been targeted for assassination, with two of them killed and a third critically injured. Kim survived the Sentox VX nerve gas attack locked inside the Situation Room with Barry and Jack, along with the rest of the surviving staff of CTU. After the threat of the nerve gas had been eliminated, Kim left CTU, telling Jack that she could not deal with the fact that everytime she got near him, she was surrounded by death and disaster. Jack told Barry to get Kim out of Los Angeles and not to stop for anything. Around 6:50am, Cheng Zhi's men told Jack that he had a phone call from Kim. However, it turned out to be a ruse, and he was captured. Day 6 Upon Jack's return, he asked Bill Buchanan about her, and he informed Jack that neither she nor Audrey Raines had been informed about his return, which presumably means they knew about Jack's Chinese incarceration. Jack requested they not be informed. Trivia * On the August 18th, 2006 airing of Jimmy Kimmel Live, actress Elisha Cuthbert revealed that Kim was originally supposed to shoot and kill Nina Myers during Day 3 2:00am-3:00am. Kiefer Sutherland later decided to have Jack be the one to kill Nina. Memorable Quotes * Kim Bauer: So, is she still giving you the cold shoulder? * Jack Bauer: If by "she" you're referring to your mother, I'd appreciate if you called her by her name. Mom. And no, she's just busy. * Kim Bauer: She's busy a lot. Appearances Day 1 After Day 1 * The House Special Subcommittee's Findings at CTU Day 2 After Day 2 * The Game Day 3 Day 5 Bauer, Kim Bauer, Kim Bauer, Kim Bauer, Kim Bauer, Kim Bauer, Kim Bauer, Kim Bauer, Kim Bauer, Kim